I Just Want to Make Love to You
by nemain13
Summary: Another iPod drabble, but isn't the title provocative? : Swear that was iTunes and not me.... I couldn't resist doing another set of 10 songs for the 10 iPod shuffle. This set has to go M, though, for language, general darkness, and other stuff...


**A/N: I had to do it again. This is just too much fun! Same drabble rules as before. Yippee! Hope you like it. If not, well...what can I say...indulge me....

* * *

**

**iPod Drabble Redux**

* * *

**1. "I Just Want to Make Love to You" – Muddy Waters – Mary and Marshall**

Marshall had had enough. Mary was draped against him on the couch, idly caressing the back of his neck. She had been in a flirtatious mood all night, teasing and flinging double entendre at him. Now here she was again on his couch and wearing his shirt, no less. She hadn't even bothered to put on a bra tonight, he noticed. He couldn't help but notice. Damn. He caught the hand that was driving him crazy, and she looked up at him. He pulled her to him hard, and he saw the surprise in her eyes turn into welcome an instant before his lips closed over hers. They fell backwards onto the couch together.

**2. "Secret" – Maroon 5 – Mary and Marshall**

It wasn't the first time it had happened. It wouldn't be the last. They came through the doors of the hotel room covered in dirt and the smell of gunpowder, and before he could even get to door properly closed, she was on him, demanding, needy, kisses almost feral.

He understood it immediately, and he gave as good as he got turning her hard against the door and ravaging her, hands ripping the black leather jacket down from her shoulders. He felt her hands greedily clawing away his clothing, and faster than anyone would have believed they were falling backwards onto the tiny bed naked, and she was on top of him, taking him in, arching back, crying out, nails raking down his chest. He would have trails of blood from that, but she would have bruises in the pattern of his fingertips on her hips, so he supposed they were even, after all.

She moved like a piston on a steam train, and it was furious, explosive, over almost instantly. This was just another part of their secret.

**3. "Apple Blossom" – White Stripes – Mary**

When the world was falling in around her, she ran to him. He was her refuge, the only one who never screwed her over, the only one who fought for her even when he was fighting with her. She was running to him now as fast as the battered purple Probe would take her. She looked down at the ring on her hand and ripped it off at the next stop sign, flung it out the window. To hell with Raph. He never understood her, not like Marshall. He wasn't the one she could run to. He wasn't the one she loved, after all.

**4. "Sweetest Goodbye" – Maroon 5 – Mary and Marshall**

They had never anticipated this moment. It came as a surprise, actually. She'd come to his house the night before the wedding. He'd been drinking a lot and alone, something he did not do, which probably explained his lack of control and what he allowed to happen next. When she'd kissed him it had not been chaste or friendly, and he'd not been able to gather the necessary control to push her away, the power to throw himself on the sacrificial sword again and herd her out the door the way he knew he should, back to the preparations for the wedding, back to Raph, back to the life before her. Instead, he kissed her back. He gave her three years of want in that kiss, three years of love, three years of pure desire and understanding, need and frustration. She stood up and took his hand, pulled him to his feet, and when she led him down the hall, he followed her without hesitation. Tomorrow would be soon enough for him to start saying his goodbyes. Tonight he would take whatever of her he could. It was going to be a long life without her.

**5. "You Do Something to Me" – Ella Fitzgerald – Marshall**

From the very first moment he'd met her, she'd captivated him. He couldn't tell you why, exactly. She wasn't the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She certainly wasn't the kindest. He'd dated college professors with IQs that put hers to shame although she was by no means a stupid woman. No, it wasn't any one thing that made Mary magical to him. It was the unique blend of her, heart and soul, that had cast a spell over him. She might not be everyone's idea of perfection, but to him nobody else would ever measure up ever again.

**6. "Since I've Been Loving You" – Led Zeppelin – Marshall**

Marshall was sitting in the back booth of the club drinking. It was cold outside and very late. His phone had buzzed three or four times, but he refused to answer it. He was on his way to getting very, very drunk, and he wanted it tonight, needed it.

She was going to marry that damn fool Raph, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Oh, well, yeah, there were probably things he could do, but he didn't much fancy jail time. He laughed mirthlessly and finished off another shot, poured more from the bottle on the table.

How the fuck had it all turned out this way? Why couldn't he just pack up and get out? Why did he keep clinging to this like somebody holding onto a burning piece of coal? Restlessly, he looked at the buzzing phone again. And why the fuck did she keep calling him? What did she want from him? What else could he give her that she didn't already have? He didn't have anything left anymore. She already had it all. Already had it all..... He drank the shot, relishing the pain as a different source of agony than the one ripping him up inside, praying that the alcohol would numb it soon because he was pretty sure he was going to go crazy if it didn't soon.

The phone stopped it buzzing, and he tried not to think about what she might be doing, what they might be doing together, but the images just kept coming from his helpful, creative brain. He put his elbows on the table, tore at his hair. Damn, damn, damn. Would it never end?

Suddenly, there was the rustle of fabric near him and he looked up both hopeful and fearing to see who had slid in across from him. It was the face of an angel, the face of his destroyer, and she slid the bottle across from him, out of his reach. "Marshall," she said, perfect music, perfect pain, and he simply closed his eyes.

**7. "Tangled" – Maroon 5 – Raph**

Raph watched Mary and Marshall getting in the car. He tried not to think about it just like he did every single time they went out the door. He didn't have any room to talk after all, did he? If she was cheating on him, well, hadn't he somehow brought that on himself? And she always said nothing was going on. And then there were the thoughts he had about Brandi, the dreams he woke up from lying beside Mary, praying that she never knew, never sensed them. He ran his hand over his face and wondered how the hell his life had gotten so incredibly complicated and tangled up. He just wanted a simple love, a simple life, a woman he could protect and cherish. Instead, he had...Mary and Marshall...and Brandi....

**8. "Little Bird" – White Stripes – Mary and Marshall**

They'd had dinner and she'd laid down the challenge. It was inevitable, really.

"Oh yeah, Mary. I can turn you inside out."

"Prove it."

He'd kissed her. She'd kissed him back. They'd thrown some money down, and now they were back at his house in his room. He pressed her back on the bed holding her hands above her head, and his mouth found her breast, hot, needy, and she arched under him. He knew her so well, went down her body to find every spot that made her purr and sing, relished the feeling of her nails on his back, refused to hurry. He had his little bird at home, and nothing was going to make him let her go.

Their phones trilled. They ignored them as they reached for their bliss.

**9. "How to Grow a Woman from the Ground" – Chris Thile – Marshall**

Marshall sometimes felt like he was faced with an impossible task. There was so much involved in caring for Mary, in keeping her on an even keel. And so much of it was sacrificial on his part. Sometimes he thought of her as an exotic animal and he her keeper. His clever mind frequently spun out new metaphors, though, in the silent times while they waited. Today, he'd decided that trying to care for her without it being obvious enough to draw her ire was more like trying to perform some abstruse magic ritual, like trying to do sorcery under the light of a full moon to draw forth a wild, fey spirit creature and pray it didn't do harm when it came. Of course, everybody knew a fairly large blood sacrifice was needed for that kind of thing, he thought, as Mary turned her anger on him. He sighed, and he tried to soothe her. Damn. Some days, he wondered if there was any part of him that didn't have scars from trying to grow this particular woman from the ground.

**10. "Let's Misbehave" – Eartha Kitt – Mary**

Mary had never imagined herself trying to seduce Marshall, but that was just exactly what she was contemplating tonight. They were sitting in his living room, and they were watching, at his insistence, _Star Trek_. He was geeking out and giving her statistics about the NCC-1701 and her crew, and his enthusiasm was making her smile. She studied his profile in the flickering light of the TV, and the planes of his face, the curve of his lips, and the strong column of his throat, although familiar to her, were doing something to her tonight. She gave a little noise of assent to what he was saying and she trailed her arm over his shoulders. He looked at her a little uncertainly, and he continued his lecture on transporters. Clearly, a more direct approach was needed. She laid her hand on his thigh, clad as usual in a pair of crazy pjs. He stuttered and looked down. A feline smile crossed her lips. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**Whaddya think of this set? Are there any of them in particular you like? There are a couple of these I think would actually make into full-fledged stories if anybody had interest.... Oh, and since I always forget to say it, not mine. Not the songs, not the Marshals, not the Enterprise.**


End file.
